All I wanted
by scar collector13
Summary: A few months after the "Mizumono" incident Will gets a call from the Doctor himself and has no idea what to do tell he finds himself telling him his true feelings. Then Hannibal shows up at his door! what will he do? Maybe some Hannigrahm action i don't know you'll have to read to find out. First Hannibal fic hope you enjoy. Please nothing mean to type.


It been a few months sense Will was found lying on Hannibal Lecter's kitchen floor in a pool of his and Abigail's blood. With Jack in the pantry with his tie tightly around his neck barley birthing and Alana in front of the house. Soaking wet excepting her faith and ready to die. Letting the bloody truth set into her clouded mind. Everyone made it except for Abigail Will just could not save her and himself from Hannibal's killing wrath. Will wish he could have saved her again, but he didn't save her the first time it was Hannibal who's steady hand saved her and it was this steady hand who took her life once more. It was this hand that crushed Will's mind and heart. So many times that to Will's surprise always managed to heal its self with out worry.

Will sat in his house dogs out side running around with joy in there minds unlike their beloved owner. Who sat in his chair trying not to focus on reality. With all his might he tried to drift off to some place else like he did when he was in his cell, but it never lasted long for him he just kept coming back to the cold unforgiving reality he lived. Every time he went to visit Alana in the hospital who thanks to Hannibal was now in a full body cast. Unable to speak to any one who visit her especially Will. All she could do was listen to who visit her. She whish she could talk to Will comfort this broken man, but no all she could to was listen to him when he came or just look at him.

Jack just had the scar on his neck a broken arm and a concussion and the dreaded memory. Also the urge to get his hands on Hannibal and beat the living crap out of him. Jack was now a living shell of anger to everyone. Never saying a word with out anger hiding behind it. Even his eyes still held anger and revenge when you would look into them. Jack and Will were no long wanted men after that night and that was the only good thing that came out of it plus there jobs back, but nothing more. But every one was still broken by the monster known as Hannibal Lecter. Now the whole FBI was looking for him with no luck none at all. No one knew where he could have ran off to.

Will sat there in his chair listening to his dogs out side staring off into the safety of his mind. Tell his phone went off returning him back to realty. He looked around as if he had no idea what just happened. His phone went off again. He let out a sigh hoping it wasn't a case from the FBI. He really wasn't in the right state of mind for one right at the moment. No one was or ever will be to his opinion. Will slowly got up from his chair and slowly walked over to the phone. He could still imagine Mason sitting in his chair laughing his ass off as he fed on of Will's dog his face. If Hannibal wasn't there he'd probably tried to break the mans neck himself. Will picked up his phone he looked down at the number id which said unknown. He let out another sigh he really did not want to talk to a stranger or any buddy in matter of fact. He raised the phone to his ear.

"Will Graham speaking" He answered in his tired and sad voice. Who answered next made Will's heart stop.

"Hello my dear Will" Hannibal greeted Will was frozen he did not know how to respond. Should he hang up? Call Jack? Or drop the phone and run? Run from nothing.

"Will? Will you still there?" Will felt his knees turn to nothing as he fell to them his legs seemed as if they could no longer hold his weight. "Y-yes I- I'm still here" He managed to choke out. "Good for a second there I thought you might have done something stupid.''

"L-like what?" "Like hung up called Jake or passed out something like that" "N-no none of that." Will answered as he took a deep breath. "Why the hell did you call me Dr. Lecter?" Will managed to asked trying to sound brave. Will could practically hear Hannibal smirk. "My dear Will, can't I just call to see how everyone is especially my favorite patient" Hannibal answered.

"Fine if you want to know Jack wants to hunt you down and kill you himself. Alana is full body cast and Abigail…" Will could not finish the sentence without holing back a sob. "Abigail never made it" He said quickly lifting his head up as it would help spit the words out any quicker.

"Well that's nice.." Nice? "Now how's my favorite patient doing?" Will could now feel Hannibal's smile.

"I stopped being you patient when you stabbed me and you stopped being my friend when you left me for dead" Will said trying to hold back his tears. Hannibal did not answer for a few minutes. "You thought I was you friend?" Hannibal asked his voice more like wondering then humor.

"Yes I did I don't know why, but I did. I felt like you were the only one who would listen to me through friend's ears then a doctors" Will said still trying to hold back his emotions.

"Why you knew what I did what I was" "I know, but I thought I could help you I was stupid thinking that and my stupidity got every one I cared about hurt. Everyone" Will said as tears began to form in his once beautiful blue eyes. "What do you mean hurt everyone you cared about?" Will took another deep breath. "Jack's not himself he became obsess with hunting you down. Alana is slowly going insane. I believe I've gone crazy and with my stupidity I made you a wanted man and I was try my best to avoid that." Will answered as tears began to fall from his eyes "And again I lost every thing Jack, Alana, Abigail and now you. The man I truly trusted with my life who I can go to if I felt as if I was falling into the darkness of my mind"

"But I tried to kill you" Hannibal said in a small voice "and you still think of me as a friend?" "Again its my stupidity. I just wanted everything to, to I don't know just go away. You wouldn't be half way around the world hiding Jack not insane Alana worrying about everything. I just wanted everything to go back to normal" Will answered breaking into sobs. "I just wanted you to run to listen to me so-so that I wouldn't lose all that I had" Will sobbed "but I guess that's what you always wanted is me to be all alone with nothing to live for. Nothing at all like you wanted" "No that's not true" "Then what the hell is Lecter huh? Tell me I have nothing anymore Abigail Alana Jack you. I have nothing I'm all alone and I have no one to go to for help" Will sobbed.

"You still have me to turn to" Hannibal answered. Will rolled his eyes at what he just heard. "Yeah right I can never turn to you again. After you left me heart broken on the floor dying wanting to tell you how I felt, but now because of you I can't . Because of me I can't" Will said looking down at the floor as if his failure was right there in his lap. "Well what did you want to tell me? Hannibal asked "I just wanted you to know I cared about you like I wanted to be you friend I- I just wanted your friendship like you wanted mine" "Why? "Because I felt like you were different from the rest of the people I knew. They thought of me as a toy they used and when they were done just threw me aside. I felt you actually cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. You're just like the rest. You see me as a broken toy nothing more." Will answered in a small voice. "Lecter you still there?" He asked when no one answered.

"You're wrong" Hannibal said his voice seemed so close. Will looked over to his door way to see Hannibal standing there with his phone in his hand looking over at him. Will was shocked he wanted to move, but his body wouldn't let him. "Wh-what" Is all Will could say in a small voice. "You're wrong" Hannibal repeated as he began to step towards Will. Will quickly started to scoot away from the man. Tell he was up against the wall. He began to look around for a way out as Hannibal became closer and closer to him. Will started to become confused. Isn't this what he want to see Hannibal again or was he so scared that all those thought were thrown away. For this man standing in his house approaching him did try to end his life.

"Now Will no need to fear you know if I was going to kill you. I would have that night" Will was brought out his thoughts by what Hannibal just said. "What?" Will asked looking up at the man. " I thought that was what you were trying to do"

"You're wrong again Will. I just didn't know what to do"

"You could have ran when I called you. But you didn't" "Yes that was quit foolish of me, but I didn't want to leave you" "Why I wasn't in hot water you were I didn't want you to get hurt" "I know" "Then why" Will demanded tears running down his face.

"Because" Hannibal said sitting down next to Will putting an arm around his shoulder Will's whole body stiffened as Hannibal pulled him closer. The only time he ever held Will was when he stabbed him and he wished he could hold him again . "All I ever wanted is for you to be with me" Hannibal whispered in Will's ear. Will lifted his head and looked over to Hannibal Will's eyes filled with tears and sadness. "Really?" he asked.

Hannibal slowly held Will's face in his hands still looking in to his beautiful blue eyes. Hannibal whipped the tears from Will's cheeks. He then slowly leaned forward gently placing his lips to Will's. Will quickly stiffened some more. Then realized what was happening and slowly began kissing Hannibal back. Slowly becoming memorized in the warm kiss. Hannibal licked the bottom of Will's lips asking for an entrance into his mouth. Will did not hesitate. Slowly opening his mouth letting Hannibal's tongue in his mouth. Letting it explore as it wanted.

Hannibal began to run his fingers threw Will's dark curls which grew longer. The way he liked them. His fingers became tangled in Will's hair holding Will's head there. As his other hand was free to begin exploring his body. Like he always wanted to do and Will was not stopping him. Hannibal slowly moved his hand down Will's chest slowly putting his hand into Will's shirt so he could feel his warm skin. Hannibal slowly moved down then stopped when he felt Will's scar left behind from the knife from him. Hannibal hated himself for damaging this perfect body this man he come to love. Hannibal pulled his mouth away and began kissing Will's cheek slowly moving down to his neck. Hannibal started gently biting Will's neck, but still leaving small bruises to show he was there.

Hannibal managed to find Will's sweet spot that even he didn't know about. When he bit down Will let out a small moan of pleaser. Hannibal smiled at his discovery. Hannibal using his arm that was inside Will's shirt wrapped his arm around Will's small frame pulling him even closer to him. When Hannibal reached the bottom of Will's neck he used his hand entangled in Will's curls and pulled his head back and ran his tongue all the way up his neck. Finally able to taste Will the way he always dreamed of with out damaging the man any further. To Hannibal Will tasted of bitter coffee which made him want to taste more.

"Yes Will all I wanted was to be with you and no one else. It killed me leaving you there saying those things. Hurting you like I did I hated myself everyday I was away and I must know do you forgive me?" Hannibal whispered in Will's ear. Did he forgive this man who played with his mind and heart. Who broke him so many times with out thinking about it. All those things he did to him should make him despise the man want him dead like everyone else. But him being there with him he did not feel those emotions. All he felt was at peace he did not feel hated betrayed he just felt whole complete. He wanted to feel like this for a long time never go back to those dark places of his mind.

"Yes Hannibal I forgive you" Will whispered looking up at Hannibal. Who smiled softly at him with joy at his answer. Will softly smiled back at him with joy feeling his eyes that looked like that was what they were missing to make his eyes even more beautiful to Hannibal. "Good" He whispered holding Will tighter to him trying not to hurt him anymore. Will slowly began to wrap his arms around Hannibal holding him close burying his face into his neck. Never wanting to let go.

"All I wanted was your love too" Will whispered.


End file.
